Ein Tanz mit Drachen - Kapitel 6 - Daenerys I
Daenerys I ist das sechste Kapitel von Ein Tanz mit Drachen, dem zweiten Teil des fünften Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Daenerys Targaryen. Zusammenfassung Daenerys Targaryen genießt die letzten Nächte vor ihrer Hochzeit mit Daario Naharis, hält ein letztes Mal Hof und lernt dabei Prinz Quentyn Martell kennen und heiratet schließlich Hizdahr zo Loraq im Tempel der Grazien. Synopsis Daenerys verbringt eine Nacht mit Daario Daenerys Targaryen hat die drittletzte Nacht vor ihrer Hochzeit mit Hizdahr zo Loraq mit Daario Naharis verbracht, konnte allerdings die ganze Nacht über nicht schlafen, weil sie sich vor den nächsten Tagen fürchtet und weil sie die Zeit am liebsten anhalten würde. Daario hingegen schläft tief und fest. Er behauptet, nie Alpträume zu haben und immer gut schlafen zu können, und er lacht sogar über die Geschichte von Serwyn vom Spiegelschild, der der Legende nach von den Geistern derjenigen heimgesucht wurde, die er erschlagen hat. Daario hingegen prahlt, dass er an seiner Stelle die Geister einfach noch einmal erschlagen würde. Daenerys merkt einmal mehr, dass Daario ein typischer Söldner ohne ein Gewissen ist. Daenerys genießt die Nächte mit Daario sehr, und sie hat sogar schon davon geträumt, ihre Krone aufzugeben und mit Daario zusammenzuleben, aber sie ist sich sicher, dass er sie dann nicht mehr begehren würde und dass die Stadt ihren Kopf verlangen würde. Dann wacht Daario auf und will sich für den Tag fertig machen. Er fordert Daenerys ein weiteres Mal auf, ihn an Stelle von Hizdahr zo Loraq zu heiraten, aber Daenerys kann nicht. Daario ist in letzter Zeit immer dreister geworden: nach seinem letzten Ausfall ist er in Daenerys' Halle zurückgekehrt, warf ihr den Kopf eines yunkischen Fürsten zu Füßen und küsste sie so lange, bis Ser Barristan Selmy sie wütend auseinander zerren musste. Nun erklärt er, er werde Hizdahr ein hübsches Paar Hörner aufsetzen, schließlich trügen die Ghiscari ihr Haar ohnehin so. Als Daenerys erklärt, dass er dafür nach der Hochzeit zum Hochverrat verurteilt werden würde, erwidert er, dass ihm das egal sei. Daario will in die Stadt gehen, um etwas zu trinken, einen Streit anzufangen und jemanden zu töten. Beim Abschied drängt er sie dazu, noch einmal Hof zu halten, obwohl sie es leid ist und diese Aufgabe nach der Hochzeit allein Hizdahr überlassen will. Daario erklärt, dass die Westerosi, die von den Verwehten zu den Sturmkrähen übergelaufen sind, Daenerys kennenlernen wollen. Sie seien voller Geschichten über Haus Targaryen und einer von ihnen habe sogar ein Geschenk für Daenerys. Daenerys willigt ein, weil sie sich darauf freut, die Gemeine Zunge noch einmal bei jemand anderem als Ser Barristan zu hören. Dann geht Daario. Missandei bringt Daenerys Frühstück und erkundigt sich nach ihrem Befinden, denn sie hat sie in der Nacht schreien gehört. Daenerys behauptet, es sei der Wind gewesen, dann ruft sie Irri, um sich anzukleiden und geht auf die Terrasse. Von dort kann sie die Küste sehen, vor der immer mindestens ein Dutzend feindlicher Schiffe kreuzen, manchmal sogar an die Hundert. Die Yunkai'i haben sogar damit begonnen, Holz über das Meer heranzuschaffen und Belagerungswaffen zu bauen, allerdings keine Rammen und Türme, sondern nur Katapulte und Triböcke, um die Stadt zu beschießen und ausbluten zu lassen. Daenerys hofft immer noch darauf, dass die Heirat mit Hizdahr ihr Frieden bringen wird. So vergeht dieser Tag, und auch am Abend hat sie kaum Hunger. Daario kehrt sehr spät in der Nacht zu ihr zurück, ist allerdings so betrunken, dass er kaum noch stehen kann. Da sie auch in dieser Nacht nicht schlafen kann, tritt sie auf die Terrasse und blickt auf die Stadt hinab. Sie merkt, dass sie sich hier nie heimisch fühlen wird, auch nicht nach der Heirat, dann schläft sie auf einer der Grasflächen ein. Daenerys lernt Quentyn Martell kennen Als es Morgen wird, macht sie sich bereit, um Hof zu halten. Missandei kündigt sie mit all ihren Titeln im großen Saal an und Reznak mo Reznak, der wegen der Hochzeit sehr glücklich zu sein scheint, macht ihr Komplimente. Da Daenerys schon lange keinen Hof mehr gehalten hat, ist die Reihe der Bittsteller lang, und es gibt sogar Streit wegen der Reihenfolge. Als Erste tritt dann Galazza Galare vor und bittet um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen, aber Daenerys erklärt ihr, dass sie dafür keine Zeit habe. Daraufhin kritisiert die Grüne Grazie Daenerys' Verhältnis öffentlich vor dem gesamten Hof, was sie wütend macht. Daenerys weicht einer Anspielung aus, indem sie sie auf den Verrat Ben Pflums ummünzt, dann schickt sie die Grüne Grazie sofort zurück in den Tempel der Grazien. Beim Abschied sagt die Grüne Grazie, sie werde für Daenerys beten, was als weitere Rüge gemeint ist. Dann folgen eine lange Reihe belangloser Bittsteller, die Daenerys langweilen, deren Anliegen sie sich aber dennoch geduldig anhören muss. Jeder dritte verlässt den Saal dennoch fluchend oder unzufrieden. Gegen Mittag bringt Jhiqui ihr etwas zu essen. Kurz vor Sonnenuntergang erscheint schließlich Daario mit den Überläufern aus Westeros. Die Männer sehen heruntergekommen aus und sind zwischen 60 Jahre und in ihrem Alter. Eine von ihnen ist die Hübsche Meris, eine 1,80m große blonde Frau, die alles andere als hübsch ist. Die Männer werden als Hugo Hungerfurt, Weber, Ursus Stein, Luzifer Lang, Will aus dem Wald, Dick Stroh und Ingwer Hans vorgestellt. Dann betrachtet Daenerys die drei Männer aus Dorne, die von einem anderen Schlag zu sein scheinen. Archibald Isenwald wird als Gründarm vorgestellt, und er scheint ähnlich kräftig zu sein wie der Starke Belwas. Gerris Trinkwasser nennt sich Gerrold und Daenerys erkennt sofort, dass er mit seinem Lächeln die Menschen für sich gewinnen kann. Quentyn Martell wird Frosch genannt und gibt sich als Knappe aus. Er macht am wenigsten Eindruck auf Daenerys und scheint ein ernster, steifer Bursche zu sein. Daenerys heißt sie an ihrem Hof besonders Willkommen, denn Sonnspeer sei ihrem Vater Aerys II. Targaryen bis zuletzt treu geblieben. Daenerys erkundigt sich, ob einer von ihnen ein Ritter ist, und als sie antworten, sie seien alle drei Ritter, bemerkt Daenerys Daarios wütendes Gesicht, denn das hatte er bisher noch nicht gewusst. Auch Ser Barristans Misstrauen ist nun geweckt, und er fordert sie auf, ihr Können unter Beweis zu stellen, um ihre Behauptung zu beweisen. Gerrold erklärt ehrfürchtig, dass sie es mit Barristan dem Kühnen nicht aufnehmen können. Dann entschuldigt er sich und eröffnet ihr, dass sie unter falschem Namen vor sie getreten sind. Daenerys muss an Ser Barristan und dessen Decknamen Arstan Weißbart denken und gewährt den Dornischen, in Ruhe mit ihr zu reden. Skahaz mo Kandaq und die Messingtiere schicken die restlichen Bittsteller hinaus. Gerris und Archibald stellen sich Daenerys mit ihrem richtigen Namen vor und bieten ihr ihre Dienste an. Als sich Daenerys an Quentyn wendet, besteht dieser darauf, ihr erst ein Geschenk zu überreichen. Daraufhin zieht er ein Pergament aus seinem Stiefel, doch Daario tritt dazwischen und nimmt es an sich, kann aber mit der Schrift in der Gemeinen Zunge nichts anfangen. Er überreicht es Daenerys, deren Herz höher schlägt, als sie sieht, dass einer der Unterzeichner Willem Darry ist, der sie und Viserys Targaryen seiner Zeit aus Drachenstein fortgebracht und so vor den Häschern Robert Baratheons gerettet hat. Das Schreiben ist ein geheimes Abkommen zwischen Darry und Prinz Oberyn Martell, das der Seeherr von Braavos als Zeuge unterzeichnet hat. Das Bündnis soll durch eine Heirat besiegelt werden, und zwar zwischen Viserys und Arianne Martell, keiner geringeren als der Tochter und Erbin von Fürst Doran Martell. Als Gegenleistung will Dorne den Targaryen dabei helfen, Robert vom Eisernen Thron zu vertreiben. Ser Barristan erklärt, dass dieser Vertrag den Tod Dorans, Oberyns und vermutlich auch Ariannes bedeutet hätte, wäre der Plan in Roberts Hände gelangt. Daenerys ergänzt, dass auch Viserys voreilig gehandelt hätte, hätte er von dem Vertrag gewusst, aber Quentyn erklärt, dass sein Vater aus genau diesem Grund so lange abgewartet habe. Nun stellt er sich als Sohn Fürst Dorans vor, und Daenerys begreift, dass er selbst das Geschenk ist, und dass sie nun ihn heiraten soll. Innerlich ist sie ein wenig enttäuscht, dass nicht Gerris der Prinz ist, sondern dieser schüchterne Junge. Als Daario Quentyn daraufhin auslacht und verhöhnt, erwidert dieser, dass Dorne 50000 Speere hätte, die sich Daenerys anschließen würden. Als sich auch Reznak in den folgenden Streit einmischt, gebietet Daenerys ihnen allen zu schweigen und beauftragt Reznak, den Dornischen sofort angemessene Gemächer zuzuteilen. Daario und Ser Barristan begleiten Daenerys zurück in ihre Gemächer. Ser Barristan ist der Meinung, dass das Erscheinen der Dornischen alles ändere, während Daario wütend darüber ist, dass er angelogen wurde. Daenerys denkt an Braavos und das Haus mit der Roten Tür, in dem sie lange gelebt hat und wo der Vertrag vermutlich unterzeichnet wurde. Daenerys muss plötzlich an einen Alptraum denken, den sie in der letzten Nacht gehabt hatte, und in dem Hizdahr mit ihr geschlafen hatte, doch war er eiskalt gewesen. Jetzt fragt sie sich, ob der Traum eine Botschaft enthalten könnte und ob er bedeute, dass Hizdahr für die Hexenmeister arbeitet, oder ob es bedeuten könne, dass sie sich für Quentyn entscheiden sollte. Als Ser Barristan ihr erklärt, dass das Wappen des Hauses Martell einen strahlende Sonne darstellt, die von einem Speer durchbohrt wird, fällt ihr allerdings auch Quaithes Vision wieder ein, die unter anderem vor dem "Sohn der Sonne" gewarnt hatte, genauso wie sie die Fahle Mähre vorausgesagt hatte.siehe: IX-Daenerys II. Daenerys ist verwirrt und genervt von den zahlreichen Prophezeiungen, die sie bereits erhalten hat, und so schickt sie die beiden Männer fort, um allein zu sein. Der Hochzeitstag In der folgenden Nacht schläft sie mehrere Male leidenschaftlich mit Daario und setzt dabei alle Tricks ein, die Doreah ihr einmal gezeigt hatte. Als Daario dann aber am Morgen gehen will, verbietet sie ihm, einen Ausfall zu machen, was er grausam findet, denn er will sich mit dem Kampf ablenken, während sie heiratet. Mit einigen eifersüchtigen Bemerkungen geht er dann doch einfach hinaus. Missandei bringt Daenerys Frühstück und rät ihr, mehr zu sich zu nehmen als nur Wein, dann frühstücken sie gemeinsam auf der Terrasse. Sie reden über die Hochzeit, und Daenerys erklärt ihr, dass sie Hizdahr heiraten müsse, um der Stadt Frieden zu bringen, und dass sie nicht aus Liebe heiraten könne. Daenerys ist nun der Appetit vergangen, daher nimmt sie ein Bad und lässt sich von Irri und Jhiqui dabei helfen, die Hochzeits-Tokar anzulegen. Schließlich warten Reznak und Skahaz mit einem Palankin auf sie, um sie in den Tempel der Grazien zu bringen. Da sie es zu heiß für einen Palankin findet, will Daenerys ihre Silberne satteln lassen, doch Missandei weist sie darauf hin, dass sie in ihrer Tokar nicht reiten könne, und so wählt Daenerys einen offenen Tragsessel. In den kühleren unteren Stockwerken der Großen Pyramide formiert sich Daenerys' Eskorte. Der Starke Belwas wartet dort auf sie, Ser Barristan und die drei Dornischen ebenfalls. Ein letztes Mal versucht Quentyn, Daenerys von der Hochzeit abzuhalten, aber sie wiegelt ihn ab. Sie verspricht, dass Dorne ihr noch helfen können wird, wenn sie nach Westeros zurückkehrt, um den Eisernen Thron zurückzuerobern. Dann gibt sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, steigt auf ihren Tragsessel, und die Tore nach draußen werden geöffnet. Als sie durch die Stadt reiten, fragt Daenerys Ser Barristan, wen ihre Eltern geheiratet hätten, wenn sie die Wahl gehabt hätten. Mit gewissem Unbehagen erzählt Ser Barristan, dass ihre Mutter Rhaella Targaryen stets pflichtbewusst gewesen sei, in ihren jungen Jahren aber kurz in einen Ritter aus den Sturmlanden vernarrt war, der sie bei einem Turnier einmal zur Königin der Liebe und Schönheit gekürt habe. Am Tag der Hochzeit mit ihrem Vater habe der Ritter die Lanze dann abgelegt und sei sehr fromm geworden, und es heißt, nur die Jungfrau habe ihre Mutter in seinem Herzen ersetzen können. Als Daenerys dann nach ihrem Vater fragt, wird Ser Barristan noch unbehaglicher zumute, aber er erzählt schließlich, dass ihr Vater tatsächlich vor seiner Hochzeit eine Zeit lang eine Frau aus Casterlystein, nämlich ausgerechnet Joanna Lennister, begehrt habe, bis diese dann ihren Cousin Lord Tywin Lennister geheiratet habe. Noch auf der Hochzeit habe Aerys dann allerdings vom Recht der Ersten Nacht gesprochen und öffentlich bedauert, dass es abgeschafft wurde, was ihm Lord Tywin wohl nie vergeben hat, genau so wenig wie die Freiheiten, die sich Aerys dann beim Betten Joannas herausgenommen hat. Ein Stück weiter durch die Stadt treffen sie auf die Prozession ihres zukünftigen Gemahls Hizdahr zo Loraq, der sie von seinem Tragsessel aus grüßt. Als sie sich dem Tempel nähern, ertappt sich Daenerys dabei, wie sie davon träumt, dass Daario mit seinem Schwert erscheint und sie entführt wie einst Rhaegar Targaryen es mit Lyanna Stark getan hatte. Galazza Galare erwartet das Brautpaar vor den Tempeltüren, umgeben von Grazien in den verschiedensten Farben, doch Ezzara kann Daenerys nicht entdecken. Sie fürchtet, auch sie könnte sich mit der Roten Ruhr angesteckt haben, denn auch wenn die Astapori in ihrem Lager bleiben müssen und dort verhungern, hat sich die Krankheit einen Weg in die Stadt gebahnt. Die Einzigen, die bislang verschont geblieben sind, sind ihre Unbefleckten. Die Grazien bringen Daenerys einen Stuhl aus Gold und Elfenbein, und Hizdahr geht vor ihr auf die Knie und wäscht ihr sanft die Füße. Anschließend führt er sie in den Tempel. Nach vier Stunden ist die Zeremonie vorbei und sie sind Mann und Frau. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Daenerys Targaryen Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Meereen spielen Ein Tanz mit Drachen: Kapitel 06